A Mother's Tale: Hunith's Story
by Christina B
Summary: Little is known about Merlin's early life, but none know better than his mother Hunith. This is her story about her extraordinary son, and all that entails. Written in diary format. ON HIATUS-UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

AN: A few years ago I wrote a journal chronicling the unknown mother of Obi-Wan Kenobi and what she went through being the mother of a Jedi. After rewatching The Moment of Truth I've decided that I need to write one for Hunith as well. This starts before Merlin's birth and goes as far as the show does. I hope you all enjoy this, and I would be grateful for any feedback.

AN2: If you've read this chapter before be sure to read it again because I've revised the 1st and 2nd chapters to reflect the new information given in the show especially concerning Balinor.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hunith or Merlin, they are owned by BBC.

**A Mother's Tale: Hunith's Story**

**Chapter 1**

Dear Diary,

I've never been the sort of woman who feels it necessary to chronicle her thoughts, me being but a simple farm woman from a small village. But now something has happened so extraordinary in my simple life, that I feel that writing it out in a diary is the only way to maintain my sanity.

Two months ago King Uther Pendragon of Camelot decreed that all users of magic were to be executed and his great purge was eve felt here in Cendred's kingdom. It seemed remarkable that such a tolerant king would suddenly turn his back on some of the very sorcerers that were his friends. Initially I was very concerned for my brother Gaius, whom I know has always dabbled in the use of magic. But he was able to avoid suspicion and has since been recently named Court Physician.

As Gaius told me in a recent letter, the death of Uther's wife Igraine who died in childbirth with her son Arthur was the key to his new hatred of magic. But I don't live in Camelot, but in a small village called Ealdor and so the happenings of the neighboring kingdom mattered little to me. They mattered little to me until Balinor arrived that is.

I never gave much thought to the ancient order of the Dragonlords, people who could easily sway the great magical dragons into doing their bidding. It surprised me very little to realize that Uther regarded Dragonlords in the same way that he regarded sorcerers, and very quickly he succeeded in annihilating all of them with one exception.

The Dragonlord Balinor was all that remained and he too would've been killed if it wasn't for Gaius helping him to escape from Camelot. I sheltered him in my home, and within a month he had captured my heart and I his. I've never fallen in love with a man before and I doubt there will be another. It was all too perfect, but sadly it ended when knights from Camelot came searching for him in Ealdor.

I wanted to go with Balinor where ever he may go, but he refused saying that he couldn't bear to put me in danger. I just pray that he has found sanctuary and will be able to live in peace. I worry every day that he will be found and killed, but as of right now I have a new concern that has taken all of my attention.

I've discovered that I'm pregnant, and with Balinor gone I will have to raise this child on my own. The fortunate thing is that I have loyal and caring friends in Ealdor who won't turn me away even despite the fact that I'm unmarried and pregnant. I'm sure there will be questions of course, and gossip will be started, but I do not fear either. My child will be my most precious gift despite all the worry and concern I have about what is to come. But I can't help but wonder how it will affect my child to grow up without a father.

I'm still in the early stages of my pregnancy, I've not yet begun to show but I'm sure it will not be long before I do. I'm starting to get the ravenous appetite and morning sickness that all pregnant women do and while there is still the slight chance I'm not pregnant at all, I'm quite sure that I am. Still only time will tell.

_2 Months Later_

Dear Diary,

It has been a long time since I've felt the need to write, but I can't contain myself today. The last time I wrote it was about my discovery of my pregnancy, and since then my body has changed in the ways that all those who carry babies do. My stomach has started to grow as the child within me has, and I've felt such a fatigue lately. The harvest is soon and all of Ealdor is pitching in to bring it in right now, and I've been feeling guilty that I can't help out as much as I normally would due to my pregnancy.

In the last several days I've been thinking a great deal about my baby, and I seem to get the strongest sense that it will be a boy. Call it mother's intuition or just a hunch, but I can't help but think that I will have a son. I can't help but already love him, he will be my most precious gift and I just can't wait to meet him.

_5 Months Later_

Dear Diary,

It has again been a long time since I've written in this diary, and my pregnancy is now nearing its end. I can't help but feel so nervous about the pain of child birth that is to come, but I try to console myself with the fact that I have a wonderful midwife, and that when it is all over I will have a son. If only he was here now because the suspense is horrible.

On another note I've decided what I shall call him. Last week after I had laid down for a nap, I had a dream. I was looking out across a wide expanse of a vast moor when out of nowhere I heard the call of a bird. I looked up and all of a sudden it flew across the sun, and I could finally identify the bird. It was a falcon, to be more specific it was a merlin. And then I woke up nearly as suddenly as the dream began, and the word merlin kept going through my head, so I know now what I shall call him. Merlin, an unusual name to be sure, but still it feels very fitting.

Merlin my dear son, I can't wait to meet you.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: If you've read this chapter before be sure to read it again because I've revised the 1st and 2nd chapters to reflect the new information given in the show especially concerning Balinor.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hunith or Merlin, they are owned by BBC.

**A Mother's Tale: Hunith's Story**

**Chapter 2**

Dear Diary,

After all these long months of waiting it has finally happened, a few hours ago I brought my child into the world. I was right in my assumption after all and I got the baby boy I thought I would. And Merlin is absolutely gorgeous with a tuft of dark hair and my blue eyes. But in the face I still see my beloved Balinor. I could never have pictured my own son would be so incredibly gorgeous but he is and I can't wait to see how he'll change and grow.

The childbirth itself was exactly what I anticipated, painfully horrible in every way. My midwife, however, was fantastic and her encouragement was exactly what I needed when I was going through the worst of the pains. My labor lasted for several hours I know because it was noon when it started and well into the evening when Merlin was born. At one point during my ordeal the midwife was grew worried that I was losing too much blood, but she was able to staunch it in time for my son to arrive.

Now while I still feel quite weak, I can't stop smiling when I look upon my sleeping infant. I'm still in such amazement that I'm a mother. I do hope I will do right by Merlin and that he will grow up to be content living in this small village. I do know one thing, I will do all in my power to make sure he has the best opportunities in life that I can provide for him. As his mother it is certainly the least I can do.

_One Month Later_

Dear Diary,

Today I received a letter from my brother in Camelot! I always feel so excited when I receive letters from Gaius because despite the fact he is a decade older than my, we've always been very close. My brother Gaius is almost ten years older than me but we've always been close. Unfortunately I haven't been able to see him in years since he won't leave Camelot and with Merlin so young, I could never visit him.

I sent word to him weeks ago telling him about Merlin, and at long last his response has arrived. Gaius was happy to hear about my son, and said that he hopes to meet him some day. Though difficult I told him about Balinor and how he was Merlin's father and Gaius promises to keep it secret. I fear Merlin finding out the truth one day because that could put him in danger if people knew he was the son of a Dragonlord. I'm especially concerned for him after what Gaius said has happened in Camelot recently.

It seems that while the Great Purge of sorcerers in Camelot is at an end, Uther still won't hesitate to take action if he suspects sorcery is involved. I'm grateful to be far from Camelot because I wouldn't want to have to worry about King Uther, though of course I haven't used magic a day in my life.

_Six Months Later_

Dear Diary,

It has been a long time since I wrote in this diary; the busy life I'm leading right now leaves me little time for thinking let alone writing. Merlin is now a healthy, happy seven month old, and he's becoming more of a handful each and every day. He's such a curious child, and very little escapes his notice. It is all I can do to stop him from putting bad things in his mouth, and I know that for the next couple of years this will only grow worse.

I do have a concern, however. The other day I was making porridge when my neighbor came over and when I returned the porridge was all over the floor. I have absolutely no idea how it could've fallen and the windows were closed so it couldn't have been the wind. But then when I looked over at Merlin he was giggling as if he knew something I did not. It terrifies me, what shall I do if my son has his father's talent?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I apologize that it has taken me so very long to update this story. Because of the new revelations in The Last Dragonlord I realized that I would have to revise what I've already written before I started a new chapter. I have finally done so, and if you haven't read them again I suggest you do before you read this since I have changed a bit. Thanks to all my readers and I hope this chapter is worth the wait!

AN2: By the way I have also written a story called To Live and Love that I was compelled to write when revising this story. It is a short story chronicling the love story of Balinor and Hunith. It is now posted as well.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hunith or Merlin, they are owned by BBC.

**A Mother's Tale: Hunith's Story**

**Chapter 3**

_Two Weeks Later_

Dear Diary,

My worst fears have been realized, Merlin can use magic! I had put Merlin down to bed last night despite the fact he was fighting sleep and put up something of a fuss. He had this toy ball in his crib that I took away so that he would sleep, and I set it next to me at the table. Seconds later I felt some air displaced next to me and when I looked up I could see the ball suspended in the air as if an imaginary hand was holding it aloft.

When I looked at Merlin he sitting up in his crib and his eyes flashed gold as he looked at the ball, it was the strangest thing. Then when he saw me looking at him, Merlin apparently lost his concentration because the ball fell to the ground with a thud and then he started to cry.

My son is a magician, what shall I do? I'm so terrified of what will become of him. All I can offer my child is a simple farm life, but with his talent is that really fair to him? I really don't know what to say, and I wish Balinor was here since I am sure he would be such a comfort right now.

_One Month Later_

Dear Diary,

Merlin continues to amaze me with each and every day. I love him so much that sometimes the force of it gives me heartache. My son is crawling everywhere now, and from what I can tell he will walk soon. This of course means that Merlin will be even more of a handful in the coming days. He has already spoken his first word which was mama, and he can also say no, and bye. Some of the mothers in the village are always dropping by because my son simply can charm anyone.

The only worrying thing is that when company is over I am always scared that Merlin will do magic in front of them. He has definitely gained more control over his power and it is becoming a common thing for me so see him do such incredibly feats of magic before my very eyes. It is incredible that he is not yet a year old and can do so much already. Mostly he just seems to levitate items in midair, but one time I could've sworn that he stopped time, because he was in the kitchen one second and across the house literally in the next second.

What does an ordinary mother do when she has such an extraordinary son? There should be a guide to raising such a child because there really seems to be no preparation I could've had for Merlin and his special gifts.

Dear Diary,

_Four Months Later_

Merlin is a year old today, and I can't believe how much my little boy has grown in just a year. His dark hair has grown long and he will need it cut soon, He can walk now and is saying more words all the time. The one bad thing is that Merlin won't slow down, and since he runs, he is always tripping and hurting himself. At one point his entire forehead was bruised from his falls. He seldom cries though, instead he stands up and runs again to hurt himself again seconds later.

We had a little party at the house today to celebrate Merlin's first year of life. My good friend Mary brought her little boy William over and the two boys were happily playing together for hours. I think they shall grow to be good friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hunith or Merlin, they are owned by BBC.

**A Mother's Tale: Hunith's Story**

**Chapter 4**

_One Month Later_

Dear Diary,

It has been a rough couple weeks on me emotionally and I just felt like I needed to write in this diary again. The other day Merlin's magic was almost seen by a neighbor and to be honest I've never been more scared in my life. My poor innocent baby nearly signed his own death sentence? What can a mother do when she has such little control over what her child does?

Merlin doesn't yet understand that doing magic is dangerous, just that it is something fun that he can do that nobody else can. It comes so instinctive to him, not at all like the study and difficulty that Gaius told me once. I would love dearly to speak to my brother, but as neither of us can visit, nor could I dare risk sending a letter to him in Camelot of all places. So I must of course use my own judgment and just pray that I'm doing the right thing for Merlin.

I've tried to limit visits to friends and such to try to prevent Merlin from doing magic in front of someone, but I can't possibly isolate myself from everyone I know without alienating everyone, and losing the benefits that come with living in such a close knit community. If Merlin's gift was discovered, however, I must of course take him and leave, but where could I go? And I could I find safety and shelter on the way?

I'm trying to teach Merlin not to do magic at least with company, but at the moment he is having a hard time understanding. I'm sure when it comes time for him to learn how to use the chamber pot it will be just as trying. For both our sakes I hope that Merlin learns how to control his magic with great haste.

_Three Months Later_

Dear Diary,

I'm so utterly worried right now! He has not revealed his talents, but rather he is facing a serious illness right now. I only write to ease my nerves as I look at my poor sick child. Merlin has had a bad cough and runny nose for over a week now and a few days ago his face started to break out in a red rash. I wanted the doctor to come right away but our physician travels between Ealdor and a couple of the other nearby villages over the course of several weeks and it will take him two days to return.

And now today his forehead is burning with a high fever. I've taken off most of his clothing and put a cool cloth on his brow, but he is shaking so hard. He cries so much but there is little I can do to comfort him. He has also rejected all food and water which scares me even more. I fear the doctor won't come in time, I can't lose Merlin; I can't lose my precious child!

_Later the same day_

Dear Diary,

Fortunately Merlin will be alright, his fever has broken and he is resting peacefully. The doctor arrived in time and diagnosed him with Measles. He rash is still there but I am assured that it will fade in time. How strange it is that my magical son could nearly be killed by such a simple childhood illness. This only just turns me into an even more overprotective mother than I already was.

_Five Months Later_

Dear Diary,

I have another concern and for once it isn't about Merlin. Ealdor has always been a small village and we've all worked cooperatively to farm the fields, sharing the food equally amongst us. This is good since nobody n the village will ever go hungry, but at the same time if the harvest is poor then we all go hungry. This year will be a lean one by all accounts.

We had good weather during the spring, but then during the warm summer days, it never rained. Our well still has access to cold water, but that doesn't help our desperate crops. We are baling water to form bucket brigades to try and hold on to what plants may still survive. Many are brown, however so I fear it shall be a lean winter.

AN: Thanks to the kind reviews I received. You guys have inspired me to get the next chapter done as soon as possible, I hope you enjoyed it and any comments are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hunith or Merlin, they are owned by BBC.

**A Mother's Tale: Hunith's Story**

**Chapter 5**

_One Month Later_

Dear Diary,

The winter has come in with the severity that I feared of. It is barely November and we've already had a bad ice storm that has made getting around very difficult. I had to break off icicles hanging from the eaves of my home that were easily as sharp and long as a sword. It is a terrifying thought that one of those might fall down on me or Merlin and that is why I made sure to break them as soon as I could.

Merlin has been a bit upset lately because of the fact that I've been too afraid to let him outside much because of the shear cold. He is definitely suffering the effects of cabin fever and I hope that the weather will calm a bit so that I may let Merlin go outside for short intervals. But from the way it looks now it may be a long time indeed.

_Two Weeks Later_

Dear Diary,

The weather has improved, but only just enough to let Merlin outside to play. The ice is still on the ground, though now it is covered b a layer of snow. I had to hold onto Merlin's hand the entire time we were outside since I was too afraid of him falling and hurting himself on the ice. He wasn't very pleased and wanted to explore on his own, but eventually he seemed to understand that we would return inside if he didn't listen to me.

Merlin's magic is ever blossoming. I don't know whether to be terrified or amazed. Sometimes I want to imagine that it is a dream that my boy can do these things, but I see it nearly every day. He made snowballs with his magic and sent them whizzing about, and I was just grateful that nobody was out when we were.

_One Month Later_

Dear Diary,

I can't help but feel the melancholy surround me like a vice gripping too tight. Christmas was a few weeks ago and there was little cheer. On Christmas Eve we had a village meeting, and like I feared, we are very low on grain reserves. The little produce we grew this year is all but gone, and meat is ever a scarcity though some of the men do to hunt. We have a few cows, and a dozen chickens, but that certainly isn't enough to feed the entire village.

We do have grain set aside for planting next year that I suppose we could eat, but at the cost of next year's harvest. I wonder if we will be eating it before long. I worry about what may happen to Merlin if I'm not able to provide him with enough nourishment. Though as a last resort, I will certainly not eat if that will ensure my dear son remains healthy.

_One Month Later_

Dear Diary,

I'm at a loss to explain the curious event that has just befallen me. Our food reserves were getting desperate when we received help from an extremely unlikely source that I still can't believe it happened. One night when it when the situation was getting desperate I was sitting up late, trying to keep a small fire going using my last pieces of fuel. Merlin was sleeping soundly; I brought his bed fairly close to the fire so that he wouldn't feel the winter cold.

Then all of a sudden I heard a knock at the door. Initially I thought it was the blizzard raging all around us making it sound like someone was at the door, but then I heard it again so I went to the door. Standing at the door was a man and woman who from their dress I knew they were druids. My first thought was that they knew of Merlin and came to take him away from me, but it wasn't the whole story.

I greeted them and asked what brought them to my home, and they ignored the question, instead asking how I was doing on food and fuel this winter. I usually keep my worries to myself, but for some reason I opened up to them and told them of Ealdor's hardships this winter. They listened and after warming up inside for a minute, were on their way.

It wasn't until I went outside today that I noticed a strange wooden box on my doorstep. Outside was a piece of parchment that bore only two words _For Emrys_. I know every person who lives in Ealdor but there is nobody who goes by that name. It was on my doorstep and I know I told them m that name. It was on my doorstep and I know I told them my name was Hunith, not Emrys. So who could they possibly be talking about? Unless they think Merlin's name is Emrys.

At any rate I decided to open the box and to my great surprise, it was full of grain. We won't starve this winter after all!

_Two Months Later_

Dear Diary,

The harsh winter is finally behind us and the landscape is now showing the signs of spring more and more each day. Merlin is overjoyed to be able to run outside freely and he is more of a handful now than he ever was. And then it is hard to keep the child clean since he is always stumbling into the mud left over from the snow melting.

Merlin grows bigger by the day it seems, and I think he shall grow to be a tall and gangly child. His magic seems to be totally under his control now I'm thankful to say, and he only does it in front of me. The child seems to enjoy the magic so much that I couldn't bear to tell him to stop it, though it always unnerves me when I see it. I even have a hard time writing about the subject.

It won't be long until we start the spring planting, and I feel more hopeful this year than I have the last few. The grain given to us was more than enough to feed us while at the same time it also gave us extra that we can plant. It shall be a good year, I can already tell!

AN: Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, you guys are all such an encouragement for me to continue this story I hope you all enjoyed this!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hunith or Merlin, they are owned by BBC.

**A Mother's Tale: Hunith's Story**

**Chapter 6**

_Two Year Later_

Dear Diary,

I cannot believe two years has passed since I last wrote, life has taken an increasingly swift pace that has given me little time to myself. Merlin is now a happy and healthy four year old who seems to have constant and never ending energy. I don't know how the other mothers do it, but there are times when my son runs me ragged. Of course the other mothers don't have a son quite so special as Merlin though.

The other day Cendred's soldiers came to Ealdor, requesting men to fight for the king. It seems our nation will soon be at war yet again, and I can't help but wonder who it will be with. Hopefully not Camelot since they are not only our closest neighbors, but the knights of Camelot are the most feared in all of Albion. I've not received any word from my brother Gaius in awhile so I must suppose that no news is good news.

We are now at the end of another harvest and all of us are pitching in to work the fields. Merlin is now old enough to help with small things, though he seems to grow bored of the work very easily. Will and him seemed to have become better friends as of late, especially since Will's father has gone to serve Cendred. The two boys play very well together which makes things much easier on all of us.

_Six Months Later_

Dear Diary,

For the first time since Balinor left me all those years ago, a man is trying to win my heart. His name is Martin Smith and he has been single-mindedly pursuing me for two months now. He used to work for the royal household for King Cendred, but was dismissed because the King had taken out his anger on him. And Martin wanted to move to a small farming community so he bought a small cottage on Ealdor's border.

His interest in me wasn't noticeable in the beginning, but then Martin seemed to go out of his way to be near me. One time he offered to let me and Merlin ride his horse back to our home when the path was flooded, and then another time he brought me some firewood he'd cut. For the longest time I thought he was just being neighborly but then he told me how he really felt.

It seems that Martin was entranced by me from the very beginning, and the fact that I was an unmarried mother didn't seem to bother him. He proposed to me then saying that he loved me, and I was so shocked that I did not give him answer. He still awaits my word.

The truth of the matter is that I do not love him, and I doubt I ever shall. My heart was given to Balinor and Merlin, and there is nothing left to give Martin. A big part of me still hopes that my love will return to me one day, yet I know that isn't possible. My whole existence right now is to be a mother; I cannot be a wife too.

Plus there is the obvious reason I cannot marry Martin and that is Merlin. My son uses his magic almost daily at home, and if he were to slip just for one moment, my son's secret would get out. I cannot allow this to happen, and so I will not marry. I will not ever marry, lest Balinor make the offer.

_One Week Later_

Dear Diary,

Since I refused Martin, it has been a very trying time for me. I'm the biggest gossip in Ealdor, and as the village is a very small place where very little of interest happens, everyone is talking about it. Nobody can understand why I would refuse him when Martin would've full provided for me and Merlin. And of course more rumors started again about the mysterious man who is Merlin's father. They can't seem to understand that I want to be alone to raise my son by myself. But I will not fear gossip, but rather hold my head up high for it is all I can do.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hunith or Merlin, they are owned by BBC.

**A Mother's Tale: Hunith's Story**

**Chapter 7**

Dear Diary,

My dearest Merlin is growing so fast that if I were not here to witness it daily, I would surely be shocked. I think he shall be tall and thin, very unlike his father, Already the child stands equal to the height of my thigh, and he is only five years old. Though increased height hasn't made him graceful, for Merlin still seems to be always giving himself minor injuries. How shall a mother cope?

Merlin's skill and control of magic has also increased. He can do so much with just the power of his mind that at times I am in awe of my boy, but immediately after I see it I am anxious. I am always terrified to think about what would happen if Merlin's talent was discovered, but I know I would end up dying to protect my dear son. Luckily none of the villagers seem to suspect a thing, though the mystery of Merlin's father is always a subject for gossip during times when there is little to gossip about.

Though there have always been a few people in Ealdor who don't seem to like me or are scandalized by the fact that I had a child out of wedlock, most villagers treat me with respect and I have many friends. Working in the fields can be long and dull work, but time passes much faster when I have friends to visit with to make the time go faster. Merlin has very little patience for farming, but it is the responsibility of all villagers to tend the fields together. If Merlin didn't have Will with him, then I don't believe he would tolerate it at all.

_Two Months Later_

Dear Diary,

Why does my son never seem to listen to me? Ok, maybe that is an unfair assessment, but Merlin easily loses track of the time, and when he does I worry. Earlier today Merlin begged to let me play with Will, and I agreed since I seem to be weak at resisting the whims of my own son. Merlin is such a good boy, and he does seem to really do his best to listen to what I say. Except of course for right now.

He never returned on time and now I'm beginning to grow worried. Ealdor is small so I should be able to find him quickly…unless of course he has strayed into the forest. I certainly hope this is not the case since I've warned him never to go in the woods since at times there are dangerous and mysterious creatures to be found there, not to mention bandits and soldiers. I hope he returns soon.

_Later That Day_

Dear Diary,

I am utterly terrified, Merlin hasn't returned, but now the men are searching for him in the forest. Will has already been found, he and Merlin were separated, and the boy had somehow found his way back to the village. Will was unhurt but clearly terrified as it is dark out now. What has happened to Merlin, will I ever seem my beautiful son again?

I can't bear to think that he will not be returned to me, I try not to think of him being eaten by a bear or some other dangerous predator. What if he is hurt? I'm sure Merlin is terrified right now, my poor baby!

Dear Diary,

Merlin has been found, thank goodness! And he is unhurt, though was clearly scared. When I saw him being carried by one of my neighbors, I couldn't help myself from running to pull my dear son in my arms. And I will admit that I sobbed, the fear had been so great, Merlin clung to me and he cried as well. Neither of us wanted to let go, and I don't think I ever shall.

AN: I want to give a BIG thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers, and to all of my fellow Americans out there have a great Independence Day!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hunith or Merlin, they are owned by BBC.

**A Mother's Tale: Hunith's Story**

**Chapter 8**

_One Year Later_

For far too long, I've neglected this record of my life or rather of my chronicling of Merlin's life thus far. He is grown even more, too fast it seems and it doesn't seem that a day passes that I don't see him perform some form of magic. He tries to prevent me seeing it because he knows it upsets me, but I don't think he can help it sometimes. Except it can get him into trouble.

The other day Merlin got on the bad side of Leonard Simmons, who despite being a widower, is a stout member of the community, and I've heard that all Ealdor's children are terrified by him, and call him "Old Man" Simmons. I of course try to discourage this behavior, but sometimes Merlin can be awfully stubborn. I told Merlin to collect some firewood for the stove, and I specifically told them to get the loose wood on the ground, not to chop down anything since he really is too young for that.

Apparently what ended up happening is that the boys couldn't find much wood so Merlin used his magic to knock down a tree, which nearly fell on Leonard who was absolutely furious of course. He didn't see the magic thankfully but he knew Merlin did it. My son was so terrified that he climbed another tree and ended up being too scared to climb down even when Simmons had left. So I had to rescue my son and to be honest I felt so bad for him that I almost didn't want to punish him-almost!

Needless to say I hope Merlin has learned his lesson and I'm glad that soon he will be receiving an education. Even though I had very little myself, I've had enough lectures from Gaius to know that a good education is valuable. And if my son truly is destined for remarkable things, he needs the biggest advantage that he can get. Ealdor only has one teacher, and not even a proper school room, but even the limited education here is better than nothing.

Merlin is already throwing a fuss that he doesn't need to go to school, but he only felt better about it when I told him that Will too would be attending. I just pray that he behaves himself and doesn't show his magic to anyone of course.

AN: Sorry for the long delay, school has put me behind. Thanks again to all my lovely readers!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hunith or Merlin, they are owned by BBC.

**A Mother's Tale: Hunith's Story**

**Chapter 9**

_One Month Later_

Dear Diary,

Well I'm so happy to say that Merlin is settling in well with his new routine. He only has lessons for two hours a day, and then he is expected, as all Ealdor's citizens are, to help with the farming duties. He is such a bright child, and he is already learning to read and write quickly. Before long I know that he will have finished schooling. If only Gaius were here, he would be so proud of what his nephew has accomplished so far.

There are times when I start to think, however, that Ealdor is too small for Merlin. Our simple village will never be able to give him what he really needs to excel with the gifts he has. My son is so special that my dearest prayer is that he will find a good use for his powers someday, and that it wouldn't corrupt him like it has for some.

But then on the other hand I hope that his power never amount to anything and he will be content here in Ealdor for years to come. Magic is wrought with some many dangers that I fear he could die an early death if he isn't careful enough. And what about Merlin's father? Will Merlin too be a Dragonlord? The thought of that terrifies me, since dragons are such dangerous and powerful creatures.

I can barely stand to think about it.

_Two Months Later_

Dear Diary,

Tragedy has struck Ealdor and for over a week now we've all mourned. Mary has lost her husband, and she has barely spoken or eaten since it happened. William Sr. was fighting for King Cenred, and he perished in battle. All that came back to Mary was his armor. Little Will has cried so much, and I'm so proud of my Merlin for being there for his friend during this horrible time. We had a brief memorial service, but it didn't seem to give Mary and Will the closure they need. I know that only time will ease their loss.

After the service, however, Merlin asked me something I really didn't expect. He asked where his father was. I really should've expected the question sooner, but I really had to tell Merlin something. He isn't here I told him, but I left it at that. There is no way I could tell my son the truth about his father because for me it still hurt too much. I still love Balinor dearly, but I'm grievously saddened by the fact that we will never see each another again. I can't talk to Merlin about his father, I just can't.

AN: I apologize again for the long wait, NaNoWriMo and college have eaten all of my time lately. Thanks to all you lovely readers who keep me going with your lovely reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hunith or Merlin, they are owned by BBC.

**A Mother's Tale: Hunith's Story**

**Chapter 10**

_Seven Years Later_

Dear Diary,

I really can't believe that I haven't written in this diary for seven years. The day to day happenings haven kept me on my toes, especially as Merlin has grown bigger. My son is now thirteen years old and is just starting to come into his adolescence. Already he has had two growth spurts and I'm sure he will only grow taller as he becomes older. Merlin also looks more like his father every day in my honest opinion. There is just something about his face that makes me always think of Balinor.

Merlin has grown in other ways as well. He is such a bright boy and has already outgrown our little school. Though he throws himself into his chores I know that at times he becomes bored, and any time that happens it is almost sure to bring out his mischievous side. Merlin and Will have gotten in more trouble that the rest of Ealdor's children combined. They are always pulling harmless yet irritating stunts which also result in the neighbors complaining to me. I punish Merlin, but it doesn't seem to matter because it happens again and again.

I hate to say it but Merlin's magical capabilities have grown along with him. The other day I am positive that he stopped time around him, and I don't remember sorcerers ever being able to do that without some sort of spell. He is really powerful, and while I'm not afraid of my son, it does make me worry more for him all the time.

_One Week Later_

Dear Diary,

Merlin has reached a milestone in his young life today. He now has his first crush on a young girl who just moved to Ealdor in the last couple days. Her name is Lily, and Merlin is completely besotted with her. She is roughly his age and is pretty enough with blonde hair and green eyes. He was so embarrassed when he realized that I knew about his little crush, but poor Merlin, he was too shy to say anything to her.

_Two Days Later_

Dear Diary,

I'm afraid my poor son has just received his first rejection from a girl and he didn't take it well at first. Apparently what happened was that the other boys found out about Merlin's crush and were teasing him about it. And when Lily found out she told him very publically that she wasn't interested in him.

Merlin stormed into his room after that and wouldn't talk to me about it for several hours. Thank goodness for Will though, because he was the one person that was able to put an end to Merlin's sour grapes and before I knew it my son was back to his cheerful self. And to think that Merlin has only just become a teenager-heaven help me!

AN: Thanks everyone for all your lovely reviews, and I'm always grateful for any feedback!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hunith or Merlin, they are owned by BBC.

**A Mother's Tale: Hunith's Story**

**Chapter 11**

_One Year Later_

Dear Diary,

I'm really getting nervous about Merlin. His magical talents are starting to become noticed. Not in an obvious way because Merlin tells me that he is always very careful and has never revealed his magic to anyone. But the villagers are starting to notice that there is something unique about my son, and gossip is rampant. They all seem to think that Merlin is strange, and I've noticed that at times he is given the cold shoulder by many of the villagers.

It pains me so much to see this happening to the son I love more than my own life, but there really isn't anything I can do about it. I am well respected in Ealdor so that no one would dare say anything negative about Merlin in front of me. But I see what is happening far too well, though Merlin seems oblivious. My son is just as carefree and happy as he's always been and I'm incredibly grateful that this prejudice against him is either ignored or unnoticed.

_Six Years Later_

Dear Diary,

Merlin is twenty years old today; I can't believe that my only son has grown into such a fine young man. It seems only yesterday that he was born and now he is old enough to start living his own life, possibly even away from Ealdor. But Merlin is so faithful to me and I can tell that he feels like he needs to take care for the rest of my life. And really shouldn't any mother be proud to have a son like that?

There are times though when I wonder about Merlin, and about his magical talents. He could go big places with his talents, far more than I ever could. I want him to have everything and more, but it seems that this isn't what he wants. At least not now.

_One Month Later_

I have just made the most wretched decision in my entire life, and right now I'm still wondering if I made a mistake. It all started when I happened to see Merlin doing magic right in front of Will! And what was worse was the fact that Will was even encouraging him. My son had broken the biggest rule and someone knew about his magic. I was so devastatingly angry I could hardly see straight. And once the anger set aside, worry choked me so much I could barely breathe.

Merlin assured me that Will would never tell his secret, but for me it was the catalyst for doing what I've been thinking about for months. I had sent a letter to my brother Gaius about a month ago, asking if it would be possible for Merlin to go and stay with him. Gaius had agreed, and so now I made the decision that I would send merlin to stay with the uncle he has never met.

Merlin protested the idea at first, especially since Camelot was such a dangerous place for people like him. He didn't want to leave me and all that he knew, but I had to make him understand that it wasn't a punishment but a gift. Gaius would be able to teach Merlin things I never could and besides Camelot was a great city and Merlin could learn so much.

Yes I'm terrified about my son living in a city where he could be executed for his gift, but I fear what would happen to him if he stays in Ealdor. He leaves tomorrow and I'm having a hard time saying goodbye. I pray I'm not sending him to his death, but Merlin assures me he will be careful. I'm going to miss him so much, how is a mother supposed to say goodbye to a son who has been by her side for two decades? But I trust Merlin, and I know that this experience will be a great one.

* * *

AN: And we are finally caught up to Dragon's Call! Thanks again to all my lovely readers and reviewers for keeping me inspired on this story. And I'm always grateful for any feedback! And I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hunith or Merlin, they are owned by BBC.

**A Mother's Tale: Hunith's Story**

**Chapter 12**

_Two Days Later_

Dear Diary,

Yesterday Merlin left Ealdor for Camelot and I've been a wreck the entire time. For a single mother to send her own son away has brought me more loneliness than I ever knew before I had a child. My home seems too quiet now, and I almost hate being there now. I've been throwing myself into my work in the fields, but it still leaves a dull ache in my heart when I return home and remember that Merlin isn't there.

I know that in time it won't bother me so much, but I still wonder if I made the right decision. In the letter I sent to Gaius with Merlin, I asked my brother to protect him if he could. I really don't know if I could bear it if Merlin was executed for sorcery. It is an especially bad time for Merlin to be in Camelot, as King Uther is celebrating his ban on sorcery and I'm sure he'll be extra vigilant.

_Two Weeks Later_

Dear Diary,

I was pleasantly surprised to receive a letter from Merlin today! He told me the most remarkable news, that he has become Prince Arthur's personal manservant. Of course I was instantly alarmed to hear this news since I wanted my son to keep his head down, not integrate himself immediately into the Court of Camelot. I'm still uneasy about the news, but I trust my son to use extreme caution.

As it turned out, Gaius gave Merlin a magic book upon arrival in Camelot (which I don't approve of at all) and my son found a handy little spell that will somehow enchant his letters so that if they fell into the wrong hands, all mentions of magic appear to be something different. Of course that still means I have to use caution when I reply, but nothing extraordinary is likely to occur in Ealdor.

From what Merlin has told me, he got the job working for Arthur, when he saved the prince from being murdered. Apparently some witch threw a knife at the prince and Merlin pulled him out of the way in time. I know my son very well and while he didn't mention the use of magic, I'm pretty sure he did. I just pray that he will be very careful when Uther is around. Anyway, so to thank Merlin, Uther appointed him as Arthur's servant.

Merlin has mentioned that Prince Arthur is a prat, and ass, and I think I will leave out the rest of the adjectives he mentioned. Apparently Merlin got on the wrong side of Arthur from the moment they met, and the prince put him in the stocks. This doesn't really surprise me since Merlin has always gotten on the wrong side of people here, and sometimes by no fault of his.

But I suppose until I hear from my son again, I shall again leave this diary.

* * *

AN: Thanks to all my lovely readers, and I'm sorry that some of you thought this story was going to end, but I fully plan to continue this. And as always I'm grateful for any feedback!

**And on another note I have a fanfiction website here: christinasfanfictionhaven dot webs dot com for all the latest news on story updates, my fanfic blog, videos, and this month's featured story.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hunith or Merlin, they are owned by BBC.

**A Mother's Tale: Hunith's Story**

**Chapter 13**

_One Month Later_

Dear Diary,

I haven't written in this diary for awhile since we are approaching harvest time in Ealdor and right now we are all working from sunrise to sunset. It looks like we shall have a good harvest this year since the weather has been so perfect. It doesn't appear that we will have a winter on the brink of starvation for a change.

But I felt like writing today since I received my second letter from Merlin. From what he tells me, my son is really doing quite well in Camelot. They had a tournament there recently and Merlin somehow found out that a knight had an enchanted shield with snakes in it that he could command. Now Merlin didn't tell me the details, but he did say that he found a spell that let him force the snakes to be seen by Uther, and he saved the prince's life again.

Then Merlin went on to recount another Camelot misadventure when the city was being sickened with a terrible plague. He said that there was a sorceress by the name of Nimueh who created some sort of creature called an afanc that poisoned the water. I'm not quite sure of all the details but Merlin said that he found out how to defeat the creature and save Camelot.

My son has only been in Camelot and he's already saved the prince more than once, defeated sorceresses and somehow managed to get along without his magic being exposed. If all this just happens in his first month then I am going to certainly become more anxious with every letter I get from Merlin. But still I wouldn't want to not here from him either.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the show Merlin, the BBC does.

**A Mother's Tale: Hunith's Story**

**Chapter 14**

_Two Months Later_

Dear Diary,

Well I'm ready to write in this diary again as I have finally received two letters! One was from Merlin, and the other from Gaius. My son sounded very upbeat and his letter. He said that Camelot had recently suffered from an attack from a Griffin. I have heard of the beast before, but only in whimsical tales from my youth. I never imagined that such creatures existed, though it really shouldn't surprise me since dragons exist.

Apparently this creature was attacking every night and was only killing people. I can only imagine the terror of such an encounter. He told me that he met a young man named Lancelot who became a knight of Camelot despite his peasant heritage. From what Merlin told me it caused quite a ruckus when the King and Prince discovered the truth. But he redeemed himself when he later killed the Griffin (albeit with Merlin's magical assistance). The one thing that concerns me, however, is that Lancelot learned Merlin's secret. I'm worried of course though my son tells me that Lancelot has sworn to keep it secret. Thank God for that.

Gaius' letter told me much the same as Merlin's did, but he also told me of something else. Merlin was poisoned and nearly died! I can tell my brother was trying to make it not sound as bad, but his words didn't hide the truth from me. The one saving grace was that Arthur defied his father and sought out Merlin's cure. This really surprised me because I've never heard of a noble, let alone a prince risking their own life for a servant. I cannot help but be pleased that Arthur seems to have a strength of character and decency that his father doesn't.

But I have little time to ponder everything at the moment because harvest is nearly done and we are now preparing all our supplies for the coming winter. The only thing that worries me is that we had a visitor named Kanen who I think is one of your average thugs. He demanded a number of our grain stores and then left. We still will have enough for the winter, but I fear what would happen if he should return. Ealdor is a community of farmers, people like Kanen are common and should be expected.

It is time for me to turn in for the night, I'm sure tomorrow will be another long day.

* * *

AN: Thanks again to all my lovely readers, I hope you enjoyed this! And as always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hunith or Merlin, they are owned by BBC.

**A Mother's Tale: Hunith's Story**

**Chapter 15**

Dear Diary,

Things in Ealdor have become far more stressful lately. We are finally finished with the harvest and they weather held out long enough for us to finish. But unfortunately this Kanen has come again, and this time he demanded even more grain. Matthew spoke up against it, but to no effect more of our grain was taken. We are now on the ragged edge as far as food goes, we will all still make it through the winter, but there will be more lean children when spring comes.

In other news I received another letter from Merlin! And as always it seems that my son is having to fight more and more dangers. He told me of this sorcerer in disguise who nearly killed the King with some Remedy to Cure All Ills. There was also a woman named Sophia who somehow entranced Prince Arthur to fall in love with her before trying to kill him. How Merlin stopped it, he never told me. He just said that it had something to do with magic.

Merlin then told me something about some wraith being summoned and he had the dragon under the castle burnish it in order to save Arthur's life when he fought it, though apparently Uther went in his son's stead. This speaks highly of the care that Uther must have for his son, I must say I didn't expect it.

But as much as I love to read Merlin's letters I need to focus on Ealdor right now. Matthew and I are going to see King Cenred tomorrow, hopefully he can stop these attacks.

_Two Days Later_

I'm back from my visit to Cenred's castle and I must say I'm very disappointed with the outcome. Though Cenred was kind enough to grant us an audience, he immediately rejected offering us any aid. It seems that he really on cares to keep his army in the city, and wouldn't spare any to help us. This is the curse with being on the edge of Cenred's borders, but technically we are not Camelot's responsibility either. If things get desperate I will go to Camelot, but not before then.

* * *

AN: As you can probably guess, the next chapter will cover the events of The Moment of Truth, and is the one I've wanted to write for a long time. Thanks to all my reader/reviewers and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hunith or Merlin, they are owned by BBC.

**A Mother's Tale: Hunith's Story**

**Chapter 16**

_The Next Day_

Dear Diary,

Things have certainly gone from bad to worse and Ealdor's future is looking grim. Kanen continued his attacks today and demanded even more grain. At this point if we were to give anything else to him, then we may not starve this winter, but we would later down the line when we wouldn't be able to sow any crops next year. We must have some sort of livelihood to survive, but he obviously doesn't care about that.

There are so many young children, so many that would go without food and certainly starve. I can't forget all those times I worried about Merlin having enough to make it through the winter, and I care about these children almost as much as if they were my own. So when Kanen found where we hidden the grain that we absolutely need for the coming winter, I couldn't stop my anger.

I protested, and yelled at him, not even thinking of my own welfare. So when Kanen smacked me in the face it came as a complete surprise. When he left I knew that there was only one option left, I am going to Camelot. I can only pray that Uther takes pity on our plight. If he does not then at least I will be able to see Merlin again.

_Five Days Later_

Dear Diary,_  
_

I have not written in the last several days because I've had so much on my mind. It was such a joy to see my son again and Merlin is certainly growing up into a fine young man. I can't even say how proud I am of him and as much as I still wished he lived in Ealdor, I'm very happy he has fit in so very well in Camelot.

When I arrived Merlin was of course shocked and horrified when he noticed the bruise on my face. He demanded to know who hurt me and this was when it all came out. I told him everything and he spoke to Arthur briefly and the prince was kind enough to arrange an audience with his father for me. Uther was really very kind, not the cruel monster I've heard he is from Balinor. Uther certainly was kinder about Ealdor's situation then Cenred was. He said that he couldn't help and while I understood this, I couldn't bear to think of everyone in my home starving to death. I fell on my knees and begged, but to no avail because of politics, he will not help us.

The Lady Morgana too was very kind and she helped me up from the floor. I did get the distinct impression that she was angry with her guardian for not helping me, but I have no ill will towards Uther. I told Merlin that I need to return to Ealdor, and he is going to accompany me. Morgana and her servant Gwen also decided to come along. I wasn't sure that it was a wise decision, but they wouldn't be persuaded. Above all I was terrified of Merlin's magic getting discovered. And I only grew more worried when Prince Arthur suddenly showed up in the middle of the night.

But now I must go and say goodbye to Merlin, I will continue my story later.

AN: Well I decided to split this up in two parts since I certainly plan to cover just about all the events in The Moment of Truth. Thanks to all you awesome people who are still reading and


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hunith or Merlin, they are owned by BBC.

**A Mother's Tale: Hunith's Story**

**Chapter 17**

_The Next Day_

Dear Diary,

It was very sad to see my dear son leave yesterday, but I'm even more positive than I was before that Merlin has truly found his place in Camelot, and I'm more proud of him than I can ever truly say to him. But now I must continue the rest of the tale I began yesterday.

When Arthur joined our group going to Ealdor I was extremely nervous, not just because this was Uther's son, but especially because I feared that Merlin's magic would be discovered. It did speak quite clearly to me of the prince's character, and perhaps the friendship that he has developed with Merlin, that he would drop everything to help my little village. We had nothing to offer Camelot's prince of course, but we were extremely grateful, well most of us were.

Merlin's old friend Will for example was quite angry that Arthur had come to Ealdor, but I know that this must be some jealously on his part. Will had a very hard time when Merlin went to Camelot, and he has made it evidently clear that he is angry at being replaced by Arthur in some respects. Merlin and Will had a falling out almost instantly, and it didn't help that Kanen's men attacked once more during our arrival.

Arthur went right to work, training the men, since the plan was to fight Kanen off once and for all and free Ealdor from his tyranny. It was lucky to have the prince because he was definitely a master teacher. He put them to work, and then sent some men out to scout for Kanen's next arrival. But all too soon a horse came back with Matthew, a villager and good friend, had an arrow in his body with a note attached threatening to massacre everyone here.

I have made Merlin promise not to use magic, not to reveal his gift. But he pointed out that he would already be dead if he had and that if there was no other of saving Ealdor then he would have to do it.

And again I must finish my story later.

* * *

AN: I know I said I would finish The Moment of Truth in this chapter, but I think I want to flesh it out a little more, so there will be another chapter. And I know it has been forever since I updated, but I have finals this week and I'm working crazy hours so I will try to have the next one up next week sometime when I'm on Spring Break. Thanks to all my lovely readers and as always I'm gratefully for any feedback!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hunith or Merlin, they are owned by BBC.

**A Mother's Tale: Hunith's Story**

**Chapter 18**

Dear Diary,

Well I must say one more thing about Prince Arthur. He sure knows how to rally the troops. As we prepared for battle the following day, Camelot's prince inspired Ealdor in a way it has never been before. Arthur was also very hesitant about letting us women fight in the battle, but Morgana and Gwen made a very good point. We should be allowed to fight if the men are, and to be quite honest there is no way I wouldn't fight.

I've come to quite like Gwen and Morgana. You would think that Morgana being the King's Ward would make her vain and proper, but she is very down to earth and polite. And Gwen has been a big help and is the first woman I've ever seen who can mend armor and swords, though it makes sense with her being the daughter of a blacksmith. Both women are more than ready to fight for Ealdor and it gives me no small sense of pride knowing that they are doing it for my son.

I've noticed this gift of Merlin's before. He can inspire people he hardly knows into giving their lives for him. He is just such a good person that people can't bear to see him hurt, and I know that I'm probably the worst example of this. But really is there even a precedent for a Prince sacrificing his time and energy to help protect his servant's home?

The battle itself lasted a very short time. I never managed to get a sword, but I was quite content with a broom and cane. I knew that I should've feared dying, but during the battle the only thing that pressed on my mind was how scared I was for Merlin. I was scared that his secret would be discovered and I was scared that he would be hurt or killed because he didn't use his magic.

But a few minutes into it, a sudden windstorm swept up and I knew instantly that Merlin was using his magic. And it worked, Kanen's men were blown away and it seemed that the battle was over. But Arthur knew that magic had been used, and he narrowed it down to Will and Merlin. I felt my heart jump in my throat; I was so completely scared for Merlin.

What happened next was horrible in more ways than one. Kanen was alive and he tried to kill Arthur, but Will jumped in the way of the arrow. And once the prince took care of Kanen, all attention was on Will. He was dying, the wound fatal. Will's mother Mary had died last year of a fever, so in a way it was a blessing that she didn't have to see her only son's death. Merlin was completely devastated and I knew that he would mourn him for a long time.

But Will did one last thing before death took him, and that was that he told Arthur that he used the magic. I feel like I will always be indebted to Will, for he protected Merlin's secret. Will could have so easily told the truth, but he decided to save his friend. I must always honor his gift.

But all too soon it was time for Merlin to return to Camelot. And as much as I don't want to see him leave, I know that his place is no longer in Ealdor. Merlin was willing to stay behind, but it would be unfair to him had I asked him to stay. My son is destined for such great things, and who am I to step in the way of that?

* * *

AN: Well I'm finally done with moment of truth, sorry for me prolonging it for so long. Next chapter will cover the events of Le Morte deArthur. Thanks to all you lovely people for reading/reviewing this story and as always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hunith or Merlin, they are owned by BBC.

**A Mother's Tale: Hunith's Story**

**Chapter 19**

_One Month Later_

Dear Diary,

It has been such a long time since I wrote in this diary and I do have quite a story to tell. It was a few weeks after Merlin left Ealdor when I became sick. Now I live in a little town and I have seen the plague and a number of other illnesses. But I personally have never been so sick in my entire life. It started with a fever so high that I was delusional. And less than an hour later my skin well up with so many painful boils, the pain of it nearly made me faint.

I felt short of breath and dizzy and I think I knew deep in my heart that this was no ordinary illness. No sickness, no matter how bad could pop up this quickly. In two hours of my first symptom, I felt as though I was on death's door. This sickness could only be magical. I remembered when Merlin told me about the mysterious magical plague that hit Camelot all that time ago, and that is what made up my decision. I wrapped myself in my warmest cloak and I se off for Camelot.

I don't exactly know how long the journey took me, only that I felt like I was walking in a nightmare. I was so tired and just wanted to fall back and sleep, but I wouldn't let myself. I had to reach Merlin and Gaius, they were my only hope. Eventually I reached the city at nightfall and for some reason I was able to slip past the guards unnoticed. With my last bit of strength I reached Gaius' chambers and then I fainted.

When I came to again I found that I was lying in Merlin's chambers and Gaius, Merlin, and Gwen all were attending to me in turns. I felt in my heart that I was dying, and I told Merlin how proud of him I am. He told me that he was going to save me, and at the time I believed that if anyone could, it was Merlin. I was so weak, that I didn't know what happened next, but Merlin later recounted the full tale.

He went to a place called The Isle of the Blessed to trade his life for mine, only Gaius beat him to it. And believe me I'm so grateful Gaius did and I know that sounds horrible. But as Gaius was dying, Merlin challenged and beat the sorceress Nimueh and saved Gaius. My son learned the power over life and death, which I'm told is extremely powerful magic. And once again I'm completely astounded by the powers my amazing son continues to show.

My sickness left me quicker than it had arrived, I watched as the boils magically disappeared and suddenly I was myself again completely cured. I cannot express in works how grateful to Merlin I am, he truly is the best son a mother could ever ask for.

* * *

AN: So the first season is finally complete, but there will be much more to come. I apologize for it taking so long to get this up, I had internet problems and then homework attacked. Thanks to all you wonderful people who have kept me encouraged, and I'm always grateful for any feedback!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hunith or Merlin, they are owned by BBC.

**A Mother's Tale: Hunith's Story**

**Chapter 19**

_Almost a year later_

Dear Diary,

I cannot believe that I haven't written in this journal in months, but life in Ealdor has remained much the same. I didn't even think of writing until yesterday when I received a surprise visit from Merlin. I hate to say it but King Cenred has waged war on Camelot, and the tragic war drew close to Ealdor one night. We could hear the sounds of swords and shouting, but the village remained unharmed.

That night when I finally felt exhaustion take over, I heard a light knocking at the door. I must admit I was afraid that it was one of the soldiers, come to rob me or worse. But no, instead it was Merlin standing there. I embraced him swiftly and let him inside, more than happy to see my son again. But Merlin has changed in some ways, and I think he has lost some of his carefree innocence that he had when he left for Camelot. He was still Merlin though, and he seemed more confidant and happier in a way that I have never seen before.

He told me that his camp with Prince Arthur was close to Ealdor and he had taken the opportunity to come and visit. And then my son brought up a topic I never thought I would hear him talk about. I will do my best to repeat the dialogue as best as I can remember.

I know about Balinor, Merlin said.

What do you know? I asked, Merlin upset that he brought up such a tough subject for me.

That he was a Dragonlord, the reason I have these powers. Merlin replied.

Then you know why I kept it from you? I asked Merlin.

Merlin nodded. But I noticed something that Merlin said that I didn't catch on to right away.

You said that Balinor was a Dragonlord.

He died. Merlin said wiping an errant tear. I have his gift now.

It was at this point when I completely broke down, all those pent up hopes and dreams were shattered with those words. Balinor, the only man I ever loved is now dead. I know that I've never been happy that my son has such powerful gifts that so easily could get him killed, but for some reason knowing that he has Balinor's dragonlord power now made me very happy.

Merlin told me the whole story about how the great dragon attacked Camelot, and how he and Arthur went to find Balinor. Merlin said that Gaius told him the truth about his father, and Merlin told me how happy he was to finally meet the father he had never known. Apparently Balinor warmed to the idea of having a son and had stepped in the way of a blow meant for Merlin.

My son got to know his father, even if it was for a drastically short time. I've always thought that I could see Balinor so well when I looked at Merlin, and this is no exception. Balinor I have and always will love you even if you are no longer alive.

* * *

AN: Well I apologize for the lateness in this chapter, but I had a little block with this story. I've effectively jumped through Series 2 since I really didn't feel like just summarizing all the episodes. So next chapter will start covering Series 3 since I think there will be much more for me to go own. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story and I'm grateful for any feedback!


End file.
